Of Shamrocks and Keys
by Lady of Tir Na Nog
Summary: A well to do Irish girl had plans but they were run over. You all know the story. rated just to be safe
1. the journey

She disembarked with ease, knowing that her trunk and other possessions were on their way. The New York skyline was beautiful, although she only saw it from the Brooklyn docks. She looked for her aunt before remembering her ship was two days early her aunt wouldn't know until she showed up at her front door well the school's front door that is. For now she had to wait for both transportation and her baggage.  
  
The energy was electric, people buying things here and there, workers on lunch or doing their job, thieves and pickpockets scurrying about, but above all she heard the call of newsboys. (A/N: see I promised didn't I?) It was them that made the thoughts enter her head back home they were her family, yes she had a father, mother and siblings but she had never fit the "proverbial mold". She was wealthy that was a given, but she couldn't stand the origins of that money. Her father, a landowner, raised the prices on the land continuously and starved out children and adults alike. This was a normal practice for landowners but most were British, her father on the other hand, was Irish. A native to the land and he starved his fellow Irish. She couldn't understand why, and so she spent as much time away from her house as possible. That's when she met him, Andrew "Rebel" Collins. A newsie yes but that mattered not to her. She had grown up with him. He was different somehow now that she looked back his face had become more angular and his muscles more defined, but that which caught most of her attention were his eyes. He had eyes that would make the seas jealous. She would, and still could, get lost in them for hours he had fire red hair, the joke was that his passion for freedom and the freedom of Ireland that had his hair so red.  
  
She was pulled back to earth by a newsie's yell  
  
" EXTRY, EXTRY, MAYOR'S FAMILY CAUGHT UP IN SCANDAL! MAYOR HAD MISTRESS AND WIFE ACCUSED OF HER MURDER!!!" she shook her head was nothing sacred any more? . Then thinking of keeping a memento of her arrival she decided to buy a paper. She walked over to the boy yelling the headlines and noticed first his clothes: a blue shirt, brown pants, a gray cap and most obvious of all red suspenders. (A/N you all see where I'm going with this right?) Then his eyes, they were ice cold, he showed no emotion. She knew his type, far too much hardship as a child, blocking it out was his answer.  
  
"Excuse me but I'd like a paper." Her accent showing  
  
"Uh sure thing miss." He replied his accent rivaling her's, he reached for a paper from his stack and asked her "If you don't mind me asking what's your name" She smirked they were the same world round.  
  
"Saiorse Bernadette Marie Callan." She replied simply but upon seeing the boy's face she continued " but my friends call me Shamrock"  
  
"Alright it's easier to remember and it seems to suit you."  
  
" Thank you and you are?"  
  
" I go by Spot." he stated proudly " and I'm the ruler of Brooklyn! I know everything that happens here and most other places too." He then spit into his hand and extended it to her, although he mentally kicked himself for it. She shocked him by doing the same then she smiled and left as a carriage pulled up with her belongings She entered with grace and flipped a dime at him she yelled  
  
"Keep the change!" and the coach pulled away she then looked down at the paper she bought and on the front was a picture of a happy smiling family presumably the mayor's and then under it was a picture she recognized the boy had accused this woman as being the mayor's mistress but it couldn't bee not .HER aunt! *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
he he he I'm evil ain't I? Thank you to all those who sent in ur cp's (character profiles) you'll be showing up soon so thank you to  
  
Chronicles Bailey: I'll work on the grammar thanx  
  
Spotted One: yeah I hope you like the rest of the story too  
  
PsYcHoJo : cool you added me as a fave author thanx here's some more for you  
  
AaronLohrLover24, Angel, Gothic Author, jsgirl2005 , Vampiress-Oko no worries you're in it soon  
  
Bright Eyes: drop me a line w/ ur info and ur all good thanx Have all of them save and I tried my best with the couples to come so bare with me okay? So big thank you again to  
  
Sweets Conlon, AaronLohrLover24, Gothic Author, Angel, jsgirl2005, Vampiress-Oko Snuggles, Bright Eyes. Ur all going to be in it soon  
  
The Omniscient Bookseller: I hope it's better now thank you  
  
AnGeL: A few thing, 1 well ha, ha ur gonna have to wait . at least a little bit 2 don't always assume thing cuz when u assume you make an ASS out of U and ME lol 3 it's cool that ur giddy gives you a better out look on life ( 4 I'm glad you liked the twist with Spot that's not the last of him  
  
Sweets Conlon and Bright Eyes: yeah I just think it's gonna be hard for me to update soon cuz I'm going back to school after march break and my best work is done at like 2 am oh well I still have the weekends 


	2. the shocker

My dearest sister,  
  
I have come across the good fortune of establishing a school for girls. As I have yet to find a young lady more respectful than your eldest daughter, I am now asking you if I have your permission to bring her to New York to aid me in teaching. Some of my students are, although from respective families, in need of lots of work. Her fair for the journey is included in this letter. Please inform me as to your decision and the date of her arrival in the United States.  
  
Your dearest sister, Maeve.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~* A girl of about 17 sat in her first class steamer room, reading a letter her mother received asking for her help. It was her freedom. She had long chocolate brown hair that reached her mid back and it was pulled into a half bun. Her clothes would not indicate her wealth; they were a simple cream blouse and a forest green skirt. What little jewelry she had on was the only give away that she came from wealth, she wore a gold chain with a shamrock in the middle, and not many people could afford such a luxury. She was only 17 but to the naked eye she could be 20. That was the result of being treated as a bartering object.  
  
Her name was Saiorse, Gaelic for freedom, the irony in that alone was laughable. She was not free. She was a bartering tool for her father, as were her other 2 sisters. At such a young age, her father had already broken two arranged marriages to business partners for a better deal. She was an explorer trapped in a woman's body but now her aunt saved her.  
  
Her trunk was packed even though her ship had three more days until it reached New York, then she was able to see her aunt again. She looked at her as more of a sister than an aunt. She could tell her aunt everything, things she would never dare to tell her mother. Like the fact that she really was in love but it was with a man her father would never approve of, a newsie by the name of Andrew "Rebel" Collins. That would never do at least, not for her family; she was proper and was to listen and obey only her parents and her future husband, not her "silly emotions" as her father put it. The before mentioned relationship was broken off due to her travels, but she was sure of his love, and it was he that gave her the ring she held so dear.  
  
While she thought of the life she left behind, she couldn't help but wonder the life her aunt would help her start. Had she only know that as the ship sailed its way to New York, her aunt was about to draw her last breath.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The young woman could be no more than thirty, and already a widow her husband died on the journey there. She had just started a school for girls and was surprised at the amount of pupils, both borders and non. This was her routine; she traveled to buy her required newspapers for the girls to study from. The fact that they were women was no reason for them to be oblivious to the world around them. So deep was she in her thoughts, that she never saw the black carriage and horses Barreling towards her like the coach of hell that came to claim those who passed and carry their souls to the next life. Before any one could save her, her life had been taken. Her last thought was of a life that was about to start here, and no one to help the mere child. She was 17 but she was still a child and she was still her niece, with the last thought her eyes closed and her body began to die *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Saiorse was alone and knew nothing of these events or of those to take place  
  
A/N: plz review I need feedback if this is to continue thank you and yes there will be NEWSIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay lol thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I own Saiorse and her family and any other character you don't recognize all the rest belong to Disney  
  
I'm sorry I had to repost I did some checking but I couldn't stand the grammar 


	3. Bloody Hell

I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She had just climbed into the carriage and saw her aunt's picture when the driver asked  
  
"where to ma'am?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh just drop me at 42nd street please."  
  
She was heart broken. She had no future, but the thought was to at least see where she would have been staying. As the thoughts ran through her mind she looked out to the streets. There stood a group, mostly newsies and so far by the looks of them, girls. The first she had a clear picture of was a girl who appeared to be 16. She stood about 5'7, her hair was shoulder length blonde mixed with red with natural highlights. She wore a pair of black pants that were obviously large on her curvy figure and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She was screaming at a man in a three-piece suit that was holding a stack of papers  
  
" like I already said her niece ain't here yet so she can't sign any papers and why can't you keep the school going?" she cried  
  
the man, obviously tired of this argument, said." Madam, as I have already told you, the building belongs to the deceased's family and unless a member of that family shows up the bank will claim the building and all items in it."  
  
"You can't do that!" cried another girl  
  
"it ain't like we just come here for lunch, we lived here and she was like a mother to a lot of us and she ain't just another death!" another girl yelled to much cheering from her counterparts now. Saiorse got a good look at the speaker she appeared around the age of 16 as all of them, it seemed, did, She was short around 5'5" and couldn't weigh more than 115lbs. She also had a few freckles spread sparsely across her nose then her hair 'oh what had she done to her hair?' She had hair the color of a copper pence but it had been cut short to her shoulder. At this point the carriage came to a halt beside the group quieting them all.  
  
"That'll be a dollar ma'am." Saiorse handed him a dollar fifty and left the carriage knowing that the driver would lift her baggage " And to me she was a sister, I am Ms. Callan the niece of the owner of this fine establishment. I have found out that she, in fact, has died on my trip here. So you sir say you need a family member to sign and take ownership for the house? Then I most certainly will, as her husband had passed long ago and has no children to speak of."  
  
The words shocked all the newsies this girl was to own the school? She was so uptight and proper and she looked to be about 25. The girls exchange glances and knew that what was to follow would be hell.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N I'm back and thank you all for being so patient w/ me. *Hands out newsie figures* to all reviewers big hugs It's gonna be a long time till I review Cuz of school but I'll try to keep up and the rest of the newsgirls will appear soon I promise love always klover 


	4. what a week

Hey all I'm back since I won't be updating for a while reasons listed below lol Thanks to my only reviewer.  
  
Angel: yay thank you so here you go another chapter!!! A/N: ok ppl why is it that I only get a review from one person but when a casting call was announced I received at least 8 ppl that's not fair* sulks with back turned to computer*lol okay enough of my babbling on with the story.  
  
BIG 17 B-DAY CONGRATS GO TO ANGEL HAPPY B_DAY HUN!!!!!!!!! *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She sat there reflecting on the week's events. Only 2 months ago she was packing for a new life and now, she had been dumped in a world where everything worked against her. Her aunt dead, the school now hers, and she was only seventeen.  
  
Not only that, but she had met what little students were returning, after a letter she had wrote to all the former students she still remembered the words  
  
*********************************************************************** Dear valued student,  
  
I as the new headmistress of the McDermott finishing school for girls, would like to inform you of the school's re-opening. Please inform me by way of letter as to weather you shall be returning. If that is the case please find below a list of all things needed for the remainder of the school year.  
  
A simple navy blue dress  
  
A straw hat with matching navy ribbon attached  
  
A white blouse  
  
Any other lady like clothes  
  
Appropriate sleepwear  
  
And any other items the student may need  
  
The school shall resume on April 12th 1900, and I wish to see all students' safe and well on the 11th  
  
Sincerely, Saiorse Bernadette Marie Callan Headmistress and teacher. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was sent out two week ago, and the school was to commence. She had received letters from all pupils or their respective families. The only thing was that most letters were stating that their would not be returning, due to the fact that they were already in a new school. So much for loyalty. There were, however nine students to return but only eight showed up. She sat up reading the files her aunt had kept of each student and tried to place a face to each name.  
  
There was Elizabeth Williams. She was 16, 5'7 and had wavy shoulder length blonde hair with red streaks through it and dark green hazel eyes. She had heard the other students calling her by her supposed newsie name Sprite.  
  
Next there was Amanda Tracer. She too was 16, stood 5'5 has blue/gray eyes and flat copper hair that had recently been cut to shoulder length she had a small frame with a pronounced hip and waist.  
  
Then came a student she knew little about, Angel. Angel was her age, 17, but no one could know this. The girls thought her to be older. she was 5'7 and had short hair that was wiled and untamed and eyes to match. She had muscles and that was visible even thought the clothes and tanned skin from selling all day. She heard her answer to the name meow.  
  
Following her there was Alex Carson; she too was 17 and was 5'5. She had dark brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Had Saiorse not known any better she could have mistaken Angel and Alex for sisters.  
  
Afterwards came Crissy Snow, she like the two before her, was 17. She stood at a mere 5'1. She had long black hair that reached her mid back and hazel eyes. Her face was adorned with the occasional freckle or scratch that she later found out, was from her care for animals. The other girls addressed her at Road trip.  
  
Then came the youngest pupil Ye Leirn, or leaf as she was called. She was 5'4 and had dark brown eyes with waist length near black hair that was constantly braided. She was most obviously of Asian decent.  
  
Following her was Kayleigh Marie Throckman. She was 17, and held herself at 5'8. She had long wavy dirty blond hair that was usually worn half up and half down with wisps of hair escaping constantly much to her anger. Her eyes were large and hazel with long lashes. She also had an English accent that was so noticeable when she spoke  
  
But try as she might she could not place a face to the name of Sara Conlon. She had received a letter in return from her but the young girl never showed up. Upon looking further into the file she found that Sarah lived in the west end of Brooklyn near the docks. It was time to pay her and her family a visit. With that she turned out the lights and entered into a sound sleep she after all did have business in Brooklyn tomorrow  
  
A/N: Hey ppl I'M BACK and u ppl r in it now sry it took so long but it is now 11:58 on Saturday the 29th of march and I'm wiped so I shall away to bed but not only that I wish to say thank you to all reviewers I never really got to develop the characters much but cut me some slack I would write more but also I'm working on essays for my history class and biggest news of all I've auditioned for a play my school is putting on it might be recognized. .It's a little musical called "NEWSIES" ha I love my life at this point. so let's review shall we  
  
1) Essays  
  
2) Newsies production at my school  
  
3) And most important of all REVIEWS  
  
Much love as always klover 


	5. A language barrier not there

A/N hey new chappie and u know the drill, don't own never will.blah, blah, blah.  
  
I found out bout the play and I am now an official Newsie *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Saiorse arose and knew she had to set out for business. She dressed to impress, pulling on the appropriate undergarments and then setting to work with her afternoon gown. It was a deep shade of green and had a high tight collar. All around her neck and shoulders coming to an end in a triangle near the bottom of the bodice was black velvet Celtic knots, she grabbed her gloves and left giving herself the better half of the day to make her way to Brooklyn. Within less than an hour she had reached an old warehouse.  
  
She knew these looks, she got them from her friends back home when she first meet them but she soon just wore simple clothes. But now, here, she needed to feel empowered she had to deal with a run away student. After spending half an hour roaming the building she could find no one. Saiorse screamed in anger, who knew that a warehouse was so confusing. Being so angry she slipped into her native tongue  
  
"An feidir le heinne cuidiu liom?!" (Can anyone help me?!)  
  
Suddenly a newsie who stood at an easy 6'6 stood in front of her. He had black hair and eyes that could steal a soul. He appeared to be 17 and was fit.  
  
"Cad is ainm duit, le do thoil?" (May I help you?)  
  
"Cé as tú?" (Where are you from?)  
  
"As America, is tú féin?"(From America, and yourself?)  
  
"Is as Éire dom."(I am from Ireland) " Well you speak the language well for an American where did you learn it?" she asked  
  
" My dad was Irish he came from Dublin and thank you it's kinda hard to speak it when you get no practice " he replied, "well may I"  
  
"May you what?'  
  
"Help you"  
  
"Of yes of course I'm looking for Sarah Conlon"  
  
" Sarah? Oh you must mean Sweets, yeah sure follow me."  
  
She followed him to the ever-famous Brooklyn docks and watched as the carefree newsboys jumped and pushed each other for fun, but all action stopped as they saw her. I mean come it's Brooklyn and even more so the docks. What would an obviously hoity-toity girl like her be doing down at the docks? There he stopped to laughs and catcalls heard from every direction.  
  
"Awe puppy face got him self a new girl!"  
  
"Better watch out that Vampire don't see her, she'll tear her to shreds."  
  
Now needless to say, Saiorse was more than a little worried to hear newsies talk about a girl killing her. It was more than a little unnerving, She couldn't help but wonder at his nick name how'd he get it?  
  
"Eh shut it! You all know that Vampire is the only one who can call me that. Plus I'm taking her to see Spot so back off!"  
  
"What happened to you to be stuck with the name puppy face?" she asked  
  
"Well it's me girl she and I were broken up and then I saw this dog on the street and I couldn't leave it so I took it and named it after my girl Vampire."  
  
" You named a stray after your girlfriend? . How endearing" she noted. Her voice dripping with sarcasm  
  
"Yeah well she don't mind but we'd better hurry if you'se want to talk to spot"  
  
"Spot!! I thought you said her name was Sweets?" she asked confused  
  
"Oh it is but any one who has anything to say to Sweets say it to Spot then he tells her."  
  
"Who ya got their Nick?" a voice called from on top of some crates  
  
"Someone for Sweets"  
  
Saiorse looked up and nearly fell back upon seeing the face that had asked Nick about her there he stood on his man maid castle of wooden crates and the river rushing around behind him. He had dirty blonde hair that just grazed the tops of his ear and wore a whit pinstripe shirt with brown trousers but it was in his eyes that she knew him. The boy from the docks 


	6. the vampire and the blonde

A/N hey new chappie and u know the drill I own never will. Blah, blah, blah Lauren, Amanda Ur here *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~* A girl of about fifteen crouched in front a door, her 5'8 frame was condensed and she looked to weigh about 145lbs. her hair fell past her shoulders the color was a toss up between strawberry blonde and a dirty blonde and had brown eyes. This was Sweets Colon. Sweets crouched outside her brother's 'office'. She had seen a milksop enter 45 minutes ago and had let her curiosity get the better of her. 'What would spot want with a goil like that' she asked herself, then realizing how much she missed school. Her grammar was failing and being around all the newsies didn't help. Yeah there were other girls two to be exact, princess and vampire. Princes was never any help, she was always chasing after one boy or the other and vampire, well lets just say that vampire lived up to her name.  
  
No one ever saw her except to eat, and that usually meant a good-looking vein on nick's neck and only at night. Spot refused to believe she was a pick pocket though he kind of had faith in her why no one would ever know it must be princess. her and vampire are sisters, princess' parents adopted vampire.  
  
"What's he saying?"  
  
She was jolted from her thoughts by that question she looked to the voice hmm. it was princess her self. There she stood in all her 5'5 glory brown curly hair in a mess as always. Her brown eyes looked down at sweets as she spoke "What's he saying to her?" she asked again  
  
" I don't know" she answered, " I can't hear if you're talking."  
  
"Oh right sorry"  
  
They sat and listened as a young woman stood her ground against the leader of Brooklyn  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~* Saiorse was livid, this BOY who said the cared for his sister wouldn't let her speak to Saiorse about schooling.  
  
"I don't want her going back there case closed!" he yelled.  
  
"And what about what she wants? Have you ever considered that?"  
  
"That doesn't matter she's my sister, I have the right to decide what's good for her or not and she is NOT returning to that school. Your aunt filled her head with all these ideas of being free to chose her own fate, and I won't stand for it I tell you!" his chest heaved out of anger there was no way his sister would go to that school.  
  
Saiorse stood, looking calmer than ever. She looked Spot dead in his eyes  
  
"Mr. Conlon, I will expect to Sarah first thing on Monday morning" she turned to exit the room and made it to the door before adding " or I shall fetch the police to escort her" like it or not his sister needed this school more than anyone. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Princess and sweets had just enough time to scurry away from the door and blend into the shadows before it was opened. Sweets was impressed, not many men could stand up to her brother and most women swooned at his charm, but her, she was more than capable of doing so.  
  
Saiorse descended flight after flight of stairs passing newsies along the way and lastly she passed 'Puppy face' or nick. Ha she could never get over his nickname.  
  
"NICK!" she called and he turned around  
  
"Well hello again" he said  
  
She extended her hand" I want to thank you for your help today and for showing me to Spot and . reminding me of home" she smiled  
  
Nick took her had " It was my pleasure to help a lady, there are so few left in the world." He smiled  
  
She was about to thank him but a sharp pain on her shoulder changed her mind "OOWWWWWW!" she screamed and turned there on her right shoulder with it's teeth in her was a mass of black hair that was growling looking again she saw it was a girl that stood 5'6 had long black hair and had dark eyes. She looked to be 16  
  
"VAMPIRE GET OFF HER!" Nick called running behind her to pull of what she now knew to be as his girlfriend off her  
  
After being restored to her normal state with out a person biting her Saiorse screamed "WHAT IS A HOUSE WITH A YOUNG LADY IN IT DOINNG WITH A RABID ANIMAL LIKE THAT?" she asked pointing to the girl  
  
" WHY I OUTTA." the girl lunged at her but was caught by nick. Saiorse stood firm  
  
"VAMPIRE CALM DOWN!" Nick yelled and let go of her and she stood still.  
  
"What were you doing with her?" she asked  
  
"Him? Why'd you bite me?" Saiorse interrupted  
  
"Cause I was hungry" she smiled as Saiorsre recoiled " and you were flirting with my boyfriend"  
  
"Vamp she wasn't flirting with me-"  
  
"She wasn't?" she asked astounded  
  
"No" he continued " she needed to speak to Spot so I took her to him "Vamp, apologize." He commanded  
  
"No why should I?" she stated  
  
" Apologize now or you won't 'eat' tonight," he commanded again this time a little louder  
  
"Fine I'm sorry"  
  
"Vamp apologize to HER NOT ME!  
  
She turned to face Saiorse and through gritted teeth hissed and "I'm sorry" but under her breath she whispered "you milksop"  
  
Nick walked Saiorse to the door and Princess walked up beside Vampire  
  
" I knew he'd hurt you."  
  
"Oh you're just pissed that he shot down every attempt of yours to get him in your pants.It's her I don't like" Vampire turned and headed up to the bunk room leaving Princess alone . and fuming *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Saiorse was still in pain as she arrived back at the school, after stopping for dinner. It was late, around eleven, but the hired help kept the fire and lights on till she returned. She entered her home and extinguished all the lamps in the school, save for the fires in the student's room and her own lights and fire. She opened her trunk and the smell of Ireland flooded her memories, and more so of Rebel. God how she missed him. She dug further into the trunk and pulled one of his shirts that was too small for him, but fit her perfectly. She slipped it on and crawled into her bed. She looked to the stars and fell asleep thinking of the distance between him and her and the relationship they still had and how faithful he was. *~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Andrew 'Rebel' Collins rolled over and got dressed, he was to leave for New York that day. He silently got up dressed and packed, he wrote a quick note. And left it on the pillow. He slipped out of the room, down the stairs and left, on his way to cork to catch his ship. Never once looking back at the naked blonde sleeping in his bed.  
  
A/N wow long chapter . lol sry Amanda had to leave it hanging.  
  
R&R 


	7. vamp aint that bad

Ok now I'm sick of writing any disclaimers so until further notice I own  
  
The plot  
  
Saiorse and Andrew  
  
That's all really so.. Oh and any other ppl u don't recognize *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* It had been a day since Vampire and Spot had their little 'discussion' and god damn it, he won again, but not without a fight. She climbed the stair and flopped down on her bed not realizing that Nick was on it waiting for her.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oh puppy face I'm sorry I never saw you there."  
  
"Well I forgive you you've had a rough day," he said as she crawled to meet him and lay in his arms  
  
"Don't remind me." She pleaded " I think I'm gonna start my own newsie lodge. Just so I can win in an argument."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at this comment " it couldn't have been that bad could it?"  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"Okay it's your sanity"  
  
" I can't be all that sane if I'm in a relationship with you" he chuckled causing Vamp to turn and attempt to slug him but he ducked and caused her to hit her hand on the wall.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
He laughed again  
  
"You know you don't need to laugh when I get hurt"  
  
"I know, I know but it's funny, give me your hand." He gently took it and kissed it" now tell me about your day"  
  
She sighed and began to relive the events of the day.  
  
~ * ~ * FLASHBACK ~ * ~ *  
  
She had just reached her bunk when Spot called her to his 'office'. " Now what Spot?" She was in no mood for his bullshit not tonight.  
  
"I need you and princess to take Sweets to school on Monday. and from now on."  
  
"WHAT? Spot I never leave this place during the day-"  
  
"Then how do you have a tan"?  
  
"That's my skin color and don't change the subject, I'm not walking her to school plus she's 14 not 4 she can do it for her self I mean it aint the Bronx it's just Manhattan no big deal right? You and Jacky boy are still allies."  
  
"Yeah we are but I just don't trust some of his newsies and she's me little sister Vamp." He sighed  
  
"Awe is the infamous Spot Conlon going soft? Well it don't matter cause I aint walking her."  
  
"You'll walk her or you princess and your 'puppy face' are all outta here," he declared with a tone that showed there was no point in arguing.  
  
"MEN!" she stormed out  
  
Spot smiled there were perks to being a leader, but he knew that he could never have gotten her that angry. "Nick screwed up." He laughed  
  
She stormed out onto the fire escape and came back when everyone was asleep. The next morning it was up to her to wake Sweets that was easy, but princess was another story. She walked up to Sweets' bunk and tapped her shoulder she turned thank god she was a light sleeper  
  
"Come on you're going to school." She spoke to the sleepy eyed girl  
  
"I am" she asked astounded.  
  
" Yeah now come on you gotta get up," she said as she was nearly plowed over by the young girl as well as flying clothes "and remember you gotta wear a skirt!" suddenly the clothes stopped.  
  
"Uh Vamp. I don't have a-"  
  
"I know, I know, let me wake princess she can give you one" Vamp shuffled over to the bed where princess was sleeping with her mouth open and light snores could be heard.  
  
"Such fucking elegance" she whispered " Hey Princess come on you gotta get up now" The only response was princess closing her mouth and turning over Vamp followed here and tried again a little louder " Princess come on you need to get up now." Again she turned onto her back again. Ok she had tried but now she was pissed. She made her way to Princess' head where she found her mouth still closed she reached over and held her nose shut with as much gentleness as possible.  
  
Princess shot strait up causing her vision to blur due to both the lack of oxygen and the blood rushing to her head.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? Can't you wake me like a normal person? You know a little shake, come on, wakey, wakey you know stuff like that. I thought you might try that but no you try and suffocate me! God you're such A FREAK!"  
  
After she heard that, Vamp finished doing up her black pants, turned around and looked Princess dead in the eyes.  
  
" Thanks." she said with a smile and turned to check on Sweets  
  
" God what did I do to be stuck with her as a sister? I mean really Judas didn't suffer this much." She whined  
  
"Awe shut your trap Sweets needs a skirt for school can you lend her one?"  
  
"Yeah let me check."  
  
After and hour and a half . mostly the fault of Princess trying to find the right pair of shoes, they were on there way it was a silent walk. As they bid Sweets goodbye at the door to the school, Vamp turned to leave but Princess stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Brooklyn, where else?"  
  
"We're gonna stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to have some fun."  
  
Together they climbed to the roof of the school where the laundry was hanging to dry and small potted plants were scattered around. Both sisters looked at one another and an evil grin crossed both their faces.  
  
After 4 hours of 'repotting' the plants Vamp and Princess looked a little worse for wear. They were smudged with dirt and the clothes were ruined well Princess'. That was another reason why Vamp liked black it never showed stains.  
  
"Well I think were done here." Vamp proclaimed  
  
"Yup." agreed Princess and they both headed back down to the door to pick up Sweets.  
  
As she left the building her face was in a state of shock, her friends were covered in dirt! "What happened you look like you fell in shit!" she laughed.  
  
"Well I should hope I don't smell like that, but Vampire I'm not sure about" Princess laughed.  
  
"Hey" Vamp started after Princess causing her to run and Sweets to break out in hysterics.  
  
~ * ~ * END FLASHBACK ~ * ~ * Nick sat there as if he were trying to take in all of what vamp had just told him "and you gotta do this everyday?" he asked, gently holding vamp's hands and caressing her knuckles  
  
"As far as I know. I don't wanna do it but it aint like I got a choice." Vamp shrugged and moved closer to Nick. She softly put her head against his shoulder causing him to respond by wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
" Why you and princess? Why not someone stronger than you? Like me for instance" he mumbled almost sounding hurt by spots choice of people. Vamp's head shot up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you implying that princess and I are weak? Well maybe princess is but not me." " I know you can but it's just how am I supposed waist a day and pick pockets without you?" he looked concerned excited and hopeful all at once  
  
Vamp, deciding to have some fun sat up " IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU? A WASTE OF A DAY AND A DISTRACTION?" She tried not to laugh but seeing Nick try to come up with an excuse as to his choice of word was too tempting. She lay back down laughing Vamp lean forward and kissed his soft lips.  
  
" Well I can't do much for the day but I have a few ideas on how to waist the night" she smirked and kissed him harder. Nick released her hand and placed his on either side of her tiny face.  
  
Vamp pushed him down further so his back was on top of the thin mattress of her bunk. She pulled away from his warm kiss and looked into his eyes, and saw the genuine Compassion, trusts, and strength that she always felt radiating from him. His hands left her face and made their way to her hips and tried gently to move her on top of him. Tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, she bent down and kissed him harder. He inhaled sharply as she brought her hands to his chest and under his shirt. Vamp curled a leg over his and slid her body onto his, keeping herself half on top so as to not give him the wrong idea  
  
Princess silently opened the door to the bunkroom followed by her weekly catch, dagger. Looking over to her sister's bunk, she saw vamp and Nick locked in what looked to be a passionate kiss.  
  
She watched as his large hands held her and rubbed her back gently showing the compassion he had for her. Signaling for dagger to be quiet, she moved to her own bunk and picked up a shoe and threw it as hard as she could in her sister's direction.  
  
"Ow!" the heavily breathing couple said in unison. Vamp rubbed her side where the shoe hit and sat back up, leaving nick to soothe his hand and sit up as well. Both looked in the direction of the projectile shoe and saw Princes  
  
" Do you mind? We don' need, nor do we want to see you two kissing." Princess laughed and fell onto her bunk  
  
"Why? Still irritated that he's mine and not yours? Piss off Princess and don't let the door hit you on your way out." Vamp said and then turned her attention back to Nick.  
  
"Who made you leader of the bunkroom Sarah? Last I checked spot was in charge" Dagger put in sitting beside Princess on her bed  
  
"Fuck off Dagger" Nick said, standing to defend Vamp  
  
"Shut up all of you. And Sarah my dear sister, why would I want your little boyfriend? Get real and bit me." Princess said as she lay back on her elbows.  
  
"With pleasure." Vamp grinned but as she rose Nick restrained her  
  
"Hey I thought you were going to waste the nigh on me not your sister remember?" he whispered as he moved her hair and started to nibble on the crook of her neck.  
  
"You're right Nick." She replied as she turned and entered a deep kiss  
  
" I think I'm gonna be sick if I have to watch this, come on Dagger." Princess rose and left the room leaving the couple to smile at their victory  
  
A/N: I bow down to my good friend Lauren (Vampire) I owe her for the fluffy scene thank you thank you lol oh well now big question. Why have I not received a REVIEW?  
  
Now review now 


	8. all has been revealed

I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Ok shout out and apology time o btw it's going to be a short chapter lol  
  
Iguana: hey babe thanks 4 the review yeah I'm working on the grammar thing iggy oh and yes I did post fast but I was happy with how it sounded *kiss kiss * and big congrats to you on the whole music concert thingy u did great. And welcome to the fictional world of my newsies story.  
  
AnGeL: ha ha what can I say this chapter isn't long I know but I answers some questions oh yeah vamp and nick were characters my friend made up along with the scene so she earns all the credit.  
  
Sweets Conlon: good news they've stopped throwing stuff at you and now I have the bull's eye on my chest lol so here be satisfied with this as an update.  
  
Vampire... my dear friend I was sorry to hear about the bad news with your husband but you know he will return soon until then here's a bit more story P.s. Ur books once published will earn you more than enough cash  
  
Stretch: well where to begin I think the first chapter is best. Yes the carriage is sad but it dose get better lol. Next, thank you for not calling me evil lol and yes as you can tell with my reviews I don't have the greatest spelling 3rd I'll pass the complement on to her lol 4th thank you I actually have the entire CP's in a folder hence the idea 5th hmm a problem? You'll have to see 6th yes vamp dose need some help * runs from actual vamp * hi I'm back and you share an opinion of rebel like others I know of And. 7th here is you answer to the roof question lol enjoy *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* It had been three hours since she had dismissed the classes for the day she loved watching the girls leaving with their respective others. All of whom were newsies, unsurprisingly they all had nicknames she had hoped that they weren't born with. There was leaf and her boyfriend Race he was short around 5'3 (I'm guessing ppl) black hair and had features that just screamed Italian, then bright eyes had introduced her to Jack "cowboy" Kelly he had brown hair that just reached his ears but this was kept hidden by a black cowboy hat. There was also Meow her boyfriend was another story he had almost white blonde hair and for some reason he had an eye patch over his left eye his name was fitting kid blink he also had a killer smile. Sprite had been the first to introduce her boyfriend and did so with so much joy Saiorse smiled. His name was mush, he had brown and very curly hair and in the little time she had spent with them she had not seen his smile falter.  
  
Those were the couples she knew of though she saw how some of the girls acted when they saw some of the other newsies.  
  
The students were settled in the parlor reading or for those that could do needle point. The chores done well all except collecting the lace items airing out on the roof (.you see) she started up to the roof and soon had to allow her eyes to adjust to the light but as soon as she had she regretted it.  
  
Her good lace covered in dirt and the table cloth, the one that took her four years to finish nearly soiled beyond repair ' who' she thought 'who, WHO?' and then . it hit her "VAMPIRE!!!!" She screamed from the roof thus causing many of the students to either stop reading or pierce their fingers  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vamp and Princess exchanged knowing looks and smiled. They then continued to prey on the purses and wallets of the high society of Manhattan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran down the stairs and called to a student "miss McDermit" and within seconds a girl of 17 appeared, she had brown curly hair blue/ green eyes fair skin and stood at 5'7 " I'm going to run an errand I need you to keep things in order I'll be back soon."  
  
"Yes miss" the student replied  
  
She left the school and headed east she was off to Brooklyn . Again.  
  
A/N: sry bout the short ness mostly Liz and Lauren were yelling me at more next time. 


	9. the claws and emotions

Hey all this is to make up for my cheap ass chapter But first I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* S/O's Her bounciness all right Princess look I've known you for 2 years now and I know how to spell Ur name can u spell mine nooooooooooo  
  
Brooke Lyn thank you for the feedback here's the next chapter 4 u  
  
Stretch ok I'm lost as to what question u mean but okay I need more of the story no need to fear vamp she's pretty cool yeah it's longer  
  
Iguana no cuz I showed you what u wrote in school  
  
AnGeL yeah I like Brooklyn 2 lol enjoy blink  
  
BabyD yes well wait till u reads this chappie  
  
And now the story *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
She stormed out of the house and reached Brooklyn in record time. Just imagining all the things she could do to that. That . that BITCH!! If she thought she could get away with this she was wrong dead wrong *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Vamp and Princess were panting as they reached the lodging house  
  
" What were you thinking?" vamp demanded  
  
"You looked like you needed a distraction, plus how was I supposed to know he was ca cop?"  
  
" First off, I was FINE! I coulda had his pocket watch and his wallet and not have to run off the docks, and secondly I knew he was a cop cause of the UNIFORM!!! Next time you decide to distract someone make it tasteful don't expose your self you-," Vamp was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Just as she neared the lodging house, Saiorse saw what any human and unknowing eye would think was just a shadow, but her she knew better. She ran to catch up to the two figures in front of her, she ran as best she could (hey until you've run in a corset and heels don't laugh). Then all too suddenly she was right behind Vamp, she called her name, her voice dripping with contempt and tapped her on the shoulder . hard. Vamp turned and came to a full view of Saiorse's fist. Her jaw hurt like hell and vamp knew the girl had fought before. Due mostly to the shock of being hit vamp fell to the ground, "GET UP!" Saiorse yelled, " You ruined them, I'll KILL YA!"  
  
Upon hearing the last three words Princess bolted for the door to the lodging house. The last thing she saw before she entered was vamp on top of Saiorse clawing her face.  
  
"SWEETS!" she screamed the minute she set foot in the lodging house. Damn no answer "SWEETS!! HELP!" she tried again  
  
"Princess what is it?" came a voice as the door to the girl's bunkroom opened. "Well?" it questioned. The voice was that of a Conlon, just not the one she had expected.  
  
"Look tell me what's wrong or leave. I was talking to my sister." He was getting impatient.  
  
Spot would have to do " Vamp. Sweets'. teacher." Was all that she was able to pant out before both Conlons were out the door.  
  
They ran and soon stopped. Spot had to give the girl credit, the milksop could fight. Yet she was still looking the worse for wear both had blood on their faces but Saiorse had more. Weather it was hers or vamp's he couldn't tell. He took off and grabbed Saiorse around the waist while Sweets and Princess calmed Vamp down.  
  
Spot was strong, yes, but with a female figure ( to which he was no stranger) squirming in his arms , keeping a tight hold proved more difficult than anticipated. He did the only logical thing , he tripped her and kneeled on her hands to stop her struggling. That was how he sat for a good fifteen minutes until she calmed down, and Vamp taken to get cleaned up. Believing it to be safe he released her, as he got up their eyes locked for a fraction of a second and what he saw shocked him. Those eyes were not the eyes of a woman in her late twenties, they were the eyes of a young lady , and lost in an unknown world, doing the best she could to survive.  
  
She had taken half an hour to get cleaned up. So Spot waited for her. He wanted answers and he wanted them tonight.  
  
"alright do you wanna tell me what's going on here?" he asked  
  
"why don't you ask the BITCH in there!" she yelled standing, turning and preparing to enter the bunkroom.  
  
" sit down.." pulling her back down by the back or her dress  
  
" look I am not one of your newsies that you can just order around . I am a human and a lady-"  
  
"well you ain't acting like a lady Thrashing around like some animal so are you gonna tell me why you attacked one of my lodgers without killing them?" he asked So she told him everything, well almost everything she hadn't told him her real age, instead stating that she was twenty-seven.  
  
" Alright, mosta the story I believe."  
  
" You don't have to believe any of it if you-"  
  
" But what's your real age?"  
  
" SIR!" she shouted outraged "That is no question to ask a lady, and anyway I've already told you that I am twenty-seven."  
  
"Yeah you did but I don't like being lied to so tell me your real age." he demanded silence "Well?"  
  
" How'd you know?" she asked looking up  
  
" It was your eyes they're too young"  
  
" Fine I'm seventeen"  
  
Spot was shocked he was expecting her to be 20 maybe 21, but never seventeen. She was still a child for god's sake and she was only two years older than his sister.  
  
" Please" she begged " don't tell anyone if the lawyers found out they'd take the school and I need it it's a reminder of my family." She was near crying  
  
" fine" he had never known how to deal with his emotions let alone those of a female " just stay away from Vamp and I'll make sure she stays away from you."  
  
" Deal .. Wait doesn't she take Sweets to school?"  
  
" I forgot about that."  
  
"well there is an extra room at the school if you want she can become a boarder as well."  
  
" right and I'll get some of the fellas to bring her stuff over, I'll bring her later on."  
  
"till later then" she stood and held herself with a grace unseen by the newsie. "wait how much for her to be a boarder?"  
  
" it's free, for her at least." And he left with a smile adorning her face  
  
Somehow , spot had a feeling , as he watched her head towards the bridge that he had just lost a battle for power. For all his experience with them he would never understand women.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*\ ok so now be the good little faithful readers that I know you are and. ( say it with me now ) REVIEW!!!! I'm gonna go sleep now goodnight much lover klover 


	10. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Hey all this is to make up for my cheap ass chapter But first I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* S/O's  
  
Her bounciness: hey gurl but why would I change your character so much from yourself and if it's that big of a dishonor I'm going to pull a black knight from Monty python and the holy grail. lol. yes spot is out standing no u cannot have him not even to rent he's tied up in my closet lol. And finally you should know I don't take bio, I'd feel bad for the piggy ( oh well I'll review l8r  
  
Brooke Lyn: I couldn't have her come from Ireland and not know how to fight   
  
Iguana : DAMN a little demanding aren't you lol it's ok iggy I still love you ( in a completely platonic way of course) lol here you go new chapter  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* She reached the door to her school and slowly opened the door trying to make as little noise as possible she had to clean up. What type of role model would she be to walk in full of scratches and cuts all over? Her dress ripped and her hair a mess. She slowly made her way up the stairs, and with luck she was able to keep the students asleep. Or so she thought. Had she only known what was happening in the bedroom. The girls shared all the events of the day with sweets, much to the dismay of Katlyn McDermit  
  
" Would you please keep it down some of us are actually going somewhere in life and I personally need my rest." She said after a half hour of talking, her only reply was numerous pillows being thrown at her head and a chorus of "SHUT UP". Katlyn sighed and rolled over, the girls didn't know much about her but they did know that she was to be married at the end of the year to a young Jason MacCaslin. Not much is known about him just that like her he is wealthy.  
  
Sweets sat in the middle of the room reliving the day's events. Telling anyone that would listen and in Katlyn even those who didn't about their teacher. "No!" she said answering a question " I think it actually scare Vamp a bit, I mean I aint seen many newsies fight her like that let alone a teacher"  
  
" But Spot was able to get it all calmed down right?" Leaf asked  
  
"Of course I mean his isn't just Brooklyn by he's also my brother." All the girls had to laugh at this. Sweets was adamant about one thing that although she was younger than spot by three years, she still believed she taught him how to fight Saiorse herd the commotion in the room and slowly and painfully turned toward the girl's room. She opened the door with full intentions of telling the girls to go to sleep.  
  
"Girls it's far past the time- Sweets when did you get here, I left before you?" she was confused she had not once seen the girl on her way home.  
  
"I arrived about just over and hour ago miss" she tried to contain her laughter but the others around her were snickering freely and it was not herd to see why. There stood their teacher, the one responsible for their education of lady like behavior covered in scrapes and bruises, her hair out of its elegant bun and frayed  
  
" Oh alright did you get settled yet?"  
  
"Yes miss" she was near bursting with laughter  
  
" Alright then, my goodness look at the time, into bed all of you it's well past eleven." She closed the door and the room erupted in laughter  
  
" See I told youse" Sweets laughed  
  
"Oh do SHUT UP and it's not youse it's you!" Katlyn cried only to be answered by a second attack of pillows.  
  
"Hey Sweets? Aint it your birthday tomorrow?" sprite asked  
  
" Yeah why"  
  
"No reason I'se just wondering"  
  
Saiorse walked to her room and picked up the mail that had arrived that day, she wondered if her sister had received her letter yet.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* The blonde girl rose and quickly read the note left by rebel. She dressed and started on her way for the Callan manor. As she entered she was greeted by the mistress of the house "good morning Moira." She greeted  
  
" Good morning" she replied  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Just out for a walk I'm returning to change into my day clothes"  
  
"Oh go a head, And Moira you received a letter, it's from you sister." *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Sweets rose she knew it had to be about noon by the way the light poured in through the window, but funny thing was the bed were empty. She found a note on her dresser, it instructed her to dress in clothing appropriate for the theater. She obediently pulled on the nicest outfit she had a pail blue blouse and skirt and started down the stairs, as she reached the bottom she was reached by a chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETS!" She smile, Miss Callan wasn't all that bad.  
  
Later that night the girls had all changed into evening wear and sweets wore a new royal blue gown given to her my Saiorse her self. Around her neck sat Spot's key, it was his gift that he had given to her earlier.  
  
"Ladies the coaches are, we must go hurry up" Saiorse announced and the girls left in no time. They spent three hours at the theater and had just returned and were now getting ready for bed. They did so in silence and climbed into bed. Just before she fell asleep Sweets sighed, it had been wonder full but her wish could never come true, her wish: was to be with . Oscar Delancey.  
  
Saiorse again picked up the mail and went through it there at the bottom of the pile was a letter from the lawyers. She opened it and read it's content became more and more blurred as she read on; it wasn't fair, how could she lose the school.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* A/N Big b-day shout outs to sweets lol happy b-day hun  
  
Now I I'm so sorry for the lack of updates I have exams coming up and am swamped w/ final projects but ya know what'll make me write more. .REVIEWS 


	11. wait i need a WHAT!

First I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok shout outs Thanks to everyone that reviewed it will keep going Ok I have received severe beatings from my girls at school to continue the story and so be it  
  
Sweets don't cry k? Here's a new chapter lol enjoy  
  
Slider: since you really want me to lol here ya go  
  
Alicat: plz no more violence cuz I was beaten up at school * smiles as sweets puts her switch blade away* here enjoy  
  
Apollonia: I agree w/ u unfinished stories do suck so thanks for the complement  
  
Her Bounciness: I have and will write more for this  
  
Iguana: be happy Ur threat was one of the reasons I kept it going  
  
Dreamer Conlon: ok it's still going strong and your going to find out more soon.  
  
Angelfish: don't cry and thank you for the complements good luck on posting your story  
  
Bulldogchik05: yeah it's all good you count as you can tell there's no need to worry about it stopping and thanks for the compliment  
  
Kelly: All right, all right the puppy eyes won me over  
  
This will most likely be my last update until august due to exams and that I'm going to be out of the country for a month (IRELAND HERE I COME) so yeah enjoy all *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
She was in a daze nothing was going right she watched as the girls did their mid term math examinations, they seemed so happy, even Katlyn opened up in the past months. But hopefully everything would be sorted out later this evening. The girls were to be dismissed for their winter break and theses were their final exams the mathematics posture and etiquette.  
  
No, she couldn't lose the school she was doing well for just recently Katlyn's parents had asked her of their daughter's progress and, upon hearing the good news, withdrew their daughter at the end of term. At first Saiorse was baffled as to why a student with a gleaming report would be with drawn but she later understood as she had received an invitation to katlyn's wedding. She was 17 and already marrying, it was unthinkable. Then again had she stayed in Ireland she would have been long since married.  
  
The clock neared 10.  
  
"Pens down ladies! The exam is finished. Please place your test papers on the right hand corner of your desks and file out in an orderly fashion. Do remember your next exam is at 11o'clock sharp and we shall be meeting in your bedroom for the test. Remember that your next examination will be for posture and I will be using the oxford dictionary for your test."  
  
Groans echoed from every direction as the students hated learning posture and it was the item that gave them all the most trouble. She stood and collected the examinations she broke out in laughter at ms Throckman's paper it was full of doodles of people and things she had never seen but one thing was familiar a cowboy hat was drawn on the bottom corner if she remembered correctly it was her that was with jack, but she insisted that the boys court her students as gentlemen, not just newsies, they were after all human beings and had emotions.  
  
All the tests were done she stood waving away her last students as the coach pulled up. Then it came to two remaining students ms. McDermit and Ms Conlon. Ms mcdermit's parents were picking her up and sweets was waiting for her Brooklyn escort to arrive. Ms mcdermit left first but not before hugs and many teas on the part of all those in attendance  
  
´And you will write me won't you dear tell me how the wedding went." She called out to the coach as it left "Well Sarah it appears to be just you left who was it you said was coming for you again?"  
  
" Dagger miss"  
  
"Well I thing you should put your winter coat on while I fetch mine upstairs" she stated as she turned to travel the flight of stairs a letter dropped out of her stack of papers that she was carrying, Sweets recognized it to be the letter that her teacher had been reading over and over again, with one look sweets nearly screamed she would loose the school? No she had come so far all the students had finally opened up to her. She had to know why.  
  
"Ready Ms Conlon?" Saiorse asked  
  
"Yes miss and umm miss you dropped this on you way upstairs" her teacher's face fell "there's no need to worry miss I haven't opened it."  
  
"Oh very well, shall we be on our way then?" she asked as she took the letter from sweets and placed it on the table she glanced at the clock in the parlor, the lawyers would have to wait till tomorrow.  
  
They left the school and walked their way through the howling winds until suddenly sweets stopped dead in her tracks  
  
"What it is dear?"  
  
" Nothing miss, but may we cross the street?" she asked while looking ahead.  
  
Saiorse followed her gaze and it landed on a young man with a black bowler and a feather in it " Oh I see it now how could I have been so stupid this young man is the reason you've been volunteering to fetch the papers for class isn't it? Well have you spoken to him yet?"  
  
" No miss " she replied as she started blushing  
  
" Well it's about time you did" she walked up to the young man and introduced her self" "Hello" he looked up from what he was busying him self with and turned to the woman and girl following her the girl's eyes captivated him and he could have sworn he had seen them somewhere before. Not matter the woman was talking again." I am Saiorse Callan and I believe it has bee you that has been supplying my students with papers to keep them involved in today's events I wish to thank you for allowing my student Sarah here to purchase a great deal of your papers." That's where he knew her from; it was she that every morning rain or shine would buy half a dozen of his papers.  
  
" It's a pleasure miss my names Oscar." he said lifting his hat to her " And I do recognize your student there she keep me living with her buying my papers" he hated the fact that both he and his brother were forced to sell papers just like those pathetic newsboys that had just gotten lucky last summer he hated them all. He smiled at Sweets and she blushed she had it bad for him but no one would know that he had it for her as well  
  
"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Oscar but we must be on our way good day to you sir." And she and sweets left on their way to Brooklyn.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* The next day she awoke early and dressed, she ate a simple breakfast and headed on to the lawyer's office upon her arrival she had to wait for an hour and a half before she was taken in to see him.  
  
"Good morning miss Callan, as you have read in our letter you are in danger of loosing the school you see some find it inappropriate for an un married woman to be running a school for girls especially one so young as your self so the only was you would be able to keep the school would be to.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Rebel disembarked his 3rd class steamer room and was happy to be on solid ground. It was his belief that if god intended for men to cross the oceans he would have given mankind gills. But no matter he was here now in New York. He hated it already it was cold and dismal and disgusting how the streets were littered with people sleeping how ever the IRA had sent him to their American counterparts the Finnians. He needed their help. So he was to search them out and then he had plans of his own.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* She stood in the frigid cold that was the Brooklyn bridge in winter, her silent tears falling on to the cold metal of the railing and freezing on contact she didn't care if she grew ill, all that mattered in her life was now gone. So lost in her sorrow was she, that she didn't notice a familiar face walk up beside her  
  
"It's not like I'm intruding or nothing but why are you crying a lady as you're self should never cry"  
  
She turned in shock who would be out on a day like this apart from those who seeked solitude?  
  
" Spot!" she screamed and began to wipe away her tears with her hand when he produced a handkerchief with his initials embroidered on it. She took a second glance at it and he answered her unasked question  
  
"It was an early Christmas gift from Sweets, she gave it to me last night after you left" They both smiled it had been a great night resulting in spot having to walk her home at around 1 am, during which time they had grown even closer. " So are you going to tell me the reason as to why you were crying or do I having to guess?"  
  
" Oh spot it's terrible I'm about to lose the School it's not fair "  
  
"What? But why?"  
  
"Because. because . because I don't have a. husband and to keep the school I have to be married by the end of the break it won't happen Spot I don't have the time to be courted let alone be married. I'm going to lose the school." she turned and began sobbing away from him as to not let him see her crying but he turned her around and allowed her to cry on his shoulders  
  
" It's. It's okay" he faltered he was never t good with dealing with his emotions let alone that of another person's " we'll find a way to have you keep the school" *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Rebel walked out of his last meeting with the Finnian council and was now on his way to surprise a very old and very attractive friend of his. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Ok all that's it until early august cuz I'm not going to be near my computer for a month lol so good luck with all Ur stories and take care oh and review. KLOVER well I kinda went back on my words there didn't I oh well I had to kick my self cuz I spelt the name wrong of an organization I whole heartedly believe in and damn it how smart am I 


	12. the plan

First I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* chapter 11 has been redone so if u haven't read it yet do so or you'll be lost  
  
Ok shout outs Sweets: yes I'm sry I have been so cruel as to make it Morris and not Oscar that error has been fixed  
  
Iguana: what can I ay ur back from Holland I suppose if ur reading this and yes your not out of the story yet  
  
fsdfad thanks I fixed it  
  
Ok I have received severe beatings from my girls at school to continue the story and so be it  
  
Sweets don't cry k? Here's a new chapter lol enjoy  
  
Slider: since you really want me to lol here ya go  
  
Alicat: plz no more violence cuz I was beaten up at school * smiles as sweets puts her switch blade away* here enjoy  
  
Apollonia: I agree w/ u unfinished stories do suck so thanks for the complement  
  
Her Bounciness: I have and will write more for this  
  
Iguana: be happy Ur threat was one of the reasons I kept it going  
  
Dreamer Conlon: ok it's still going strong and your going to find out more soon.  
  
Angelfish: don't cry and thank you for the complements good luck on posting your story  
  
Bulldogchik05: yeah it's all good you count as you can tell there's no need to worry about it stopping and thanks for the compliment  
  
Kelly: All right, all right the puppy eyes won me over *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Spot insisted on walking her back to the school, but for the next three blocks, she was alone. He had been called by one of his birds, vamp and princess were in a fight again. So with spot on his way back to Brooklyn, the tears fell freely. Was there no justice in the world she never asked for her aunt to die, she would prefer to keep her family intact thank you very much. But no that could never happen. And what was she going to do lose everything her aunt and uncle, god rest them, had worked for how could she loose the school. And then she would return home without a home and begging her father's forgiveness. And then she would have to admit defeat and walk down the ails with a man 20 years her elder just for a marriage of power and then she could picture the faces of her little sisters they wanted freedom and having seen their older sister try for it and fail would kill their dreams too. Then her thought of weddings brought her to katlyn's she was being married in two days time but for her the marriage was not of power alone but of love as well they were after all the same age and she knew she had the same face as katlyn when she saw Andrew, a plus to returning home in a week she would be packing, she had to stay for the wedding. And upon her arrival home prepare for her own.  
  
Her thoughts raced so much so that she had walked a block passed the school. When she entered she walked strait to her room and passed her gown for Saturday. Changed and lay her head down. She was soon traveling through time and space, to a green rolling hillside she knew all to well. There was a wedding, not one of wealth and business but one purely of love and friendship, it was a small gathering and none of whom seemed too wealthy, for it was impolite for a wedding to take part outside of the church grounds both bride and groom appeared to be in their early 20's, the bride's dress was simple enough a plain white dress with the tartan of her husband now replacing the tartan of her family a tartan she knew well it was her own. Upon looking closer to the bride it was her own image staring back at her she was full of life and almost breathed freedom. Saiorse ad to know, who was it that made her feel like this. She turned to look at her groom with the sun setting behind him but before she could see his face the sun became far too bright she had to shield her eyes and when she believed it safe to open them again she found herself in her bed again back in the far too harsh reality. She woke and made sure to pack what was needed for the next two days. Katlyn had demanded that she be in the wedding party and so she was to be a guest in the McDermit house. She cooked a simple breakfast and waited for the carriage to collect her so she could help katlyn prepare for tomorrow  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rebel had given up on his search for her late last night, just at the outskirts of Manhattan, he gave up and headed for bed, well he didn't give up so much as he was distracted by the swoosh of a blood red skirt. He would start again tomorrow. But right now his biggest concern was the familiar movement of the naked female form under the sheets. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
As Saiorse helped katlyn prepare. In the opposite end on New York there sat, as if a council of war, 21 teenagers ten of which were girls and only eight were students of a well loved teacher who was about to lose everything. And at the heads of the table sat three leaders and a sister that was placed as the source of information. The leaders' closest friends and members of their inner circles then filled in the rest of the seats respectively. At one end sat jack and to his right sat bright eyes they had been an item for a while now, at the other end sat spot and sweets, looking unbelievably uncomfortable having been under questioning for the past fifteen minutes. Sweets had asked to call this assembly to disclose the contents of the letter to her fellow students. Bright eyes looked around her at the newly formed couples, mistletoe does some strange things, and from her seat beside jack she had the perfect visual of all in attendance. She scanned the group once again and noted all the couples, there was Leaf and Race, Sprite and mush, Meow and Kid Blink, then came jack and herself being the longest relationship in the room, closing in on two years now, next came Belle and Pie, Alex and Specs, and Road trip and Skittery. Although formed out of the blue none of these were as big a shock as seeing the quiet and respectful David with none other than Brooklyn's own Princess. Now weather this did not come about as a dare of a twist of fate she didn't know nor did she care. She was actually happy for them David had seemed to calm Princess down. Beside princes sat Puppy face and Vamp, which was one relationship she wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. Just before David sat Iety, he had been stealing glances at Sweets all night but like any guy that like Sweets he was scared of what would happen to him if spot found out, and she couldn't blame them. Spot smothered her I mean, yes she was his sister but she was also a young and attractive female that had emotions and most likely had feel the bite of the love bug by now. But his infatuation with her explained Iety's needed to visit Brooklyn as often as possible.  
  
"It can't happen!" sweets yell brought her back to earth "It's the best thing to happen to us since we became newsies."  
  
" We know sweets believe me, we know, but if it's a husband she needs what can we do about it?" bright eyes asked  
  
"Well," sweets took a deep breath and continued " well I was thinking that . one of the guys could sort of, I don't know, take a liking to her. And maybe even pose as her fiancé." Sweets looked around nervously  
  
The silence was an awkward one, then " but you said you told her you never read the letter, then how can you explain coming up with the plan?" Jack asked  
  
"I well. I never really thought about it." Sweets sat down her hopes deflated  
  
" She told me." All heads turned to the speaker that was now beside Sweets. It was Spot. He had remained silent throughout the meeting. " I was walking the day after the Brooklyn party. I needed to clear my head and she was crying on the bridge. I asked her why and she told me everything." His voice never changed during his explanation  
  
" Great! Now whose going to be the lucky guy?" sweets asked  
  
All the heads one by one turned to the head of the table, Spot  
  
"Oh no. I know where this is going and the answer's NO! I'm only 18 I'm not going to get married."  
  
"Look around Spot, you're the only single guy here."  
  
"Your wrong Jacky-boy, Iety's single why not him?"  
  
Iety went into shock, for him there was only one girl that he wanted to be his fiancé and that could never happen. He looked around his eyes pleading for help.  
  
" Cause." Supplied bright eyes " he's. too young. Yeah that's it he's too young."  
  
" Jack you better keep that bitch in line. I don't care it can be any one else but not me!"  
  
It went deadly silent and then  
  
" Spot, big brother please do this for me you know mom wanted me to be a lady."  
  
He sat defeated and wondering how on earth they were going to pull this off.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ok all done now I need reviews cuz if I don't then you all will miss out on the wedding and the plan being put into action so come on ppl and review (oh BTW Ireland was great) 


	13. not that bad

Ok so I come back from a couple of trips and I find that as I was most of my reviewers are away . oh well First I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Amazon2: yeah I thought that was kind of cute but it might not turn out well. Wait and see.  
  
Iguana2 hello and just for you here's .. your wedding  
  
Vamp... hey u will never bite me lol and I'm glad u like being alone w/ him. I think everyone is and yeas he is yummie and no u can't say that cuz ur taken  
  
Dreamer Conlon: here's a little hint there are a lot of elements that were not planned on  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Saiorse reflected on the events of this Thursday evening, she had seen one of her students get married and soon came to the realization that it would be her turn shortly. The ceremony was held in the Mc Dermit household. The house was one to rival the Mayor's, it was a lavish home with white pillars decorated with roses at the foot of each pillar. The grounds were lush and green with trees on either side of the two-story house. The veranda was well covered and formed to the contour of the house including the wide turret. The entrance to the house was a set of split stairs and a grand set of whit double doors. At the center of the house located on the second story was a balcony with a simple white door leading to the interior of the house.  
  
The ceremony was held outside, and it was more than obvious that katlyn's parents spared no expense, the ladies in question, herself included, wore a white dress her head was adorned with a wreath of white flowers and a Veil was attached to a coronet of flowers. The bodice was tight and the skirt flowing. It would do well in the wardrobes of the young ladies. The groom and his groomsmen all wore black suits with a Prince Albert coat, which was a long, double-breasted frock coat. The mother of the bride wore a black silk dress with a corset and all the appropriate undergarments. The bride here self was a dazzling image. She wore a full length dress in a stark white with a lace collar coming strait up to the neck with lace flowing in to bell sleeves the veil fell to thee floor and followed the circular shape of the train. She wore a Veil attached to a coronet of orange blossoms. She was absolutely glowing; it was sure to all in attendance that both bride and groom were in love. The reception was held in the house with a wonderfully cooked 4 -course meal with the main dish of roast beef and all the trimmings. The dances were greatly enjoyable. But soon, the night came to a close with a waving off of the bride and groom. The guest, after thanking the McDermits for their hospitality, left returning to their homes to do as Saiorse had been doing, reliving the moments of a wedding that was unforgettable.  
  
The carriage that had been arranged had finally drawn up to the school and the driver came to help her out. She still wore the dress but had long discarded the headpiece allowing her hair to blow in the winds that were picking up. The driver helped her to the door and then, after ensuring she was safely in her house, departed. Saiorse was so very tired that she had nearly fallen asleep in the parlor but she forced herself up the stairs to her room and undressed then slipped into a comfortable sleep. In fact she was so tired that se hadn't noticed the two sets of eyes on her one an icy blue and the other a deep green  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rebel had finally found her, after about a week of looking for her e had found the girl of his dreams all done up like back home. Had it not been for the snow he could have sworn they were in Ireland, but he would talk to her later he had to find warmth.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Spot sat, perched on a building across the school and he had arrived in time to see a new girl being helped out of her ride, this girl was so young and vibrant looking and the way the wind swept her hair across her face made his heart melt. But then he noticed that if it was a new student, then Saiorse should be out to greet her, something wasn't right. Wait he knew that face but it had appeared so much older than now it couldn't be . HOLY SHIT! It wasn't a student but the headmistress herself. Spot was totally shocked but as he turned o leave for the night he couldn't help but look at the light traveling through the school. "Ya know, there was something about her in white, maybe being married wouldn't be so bad at least not being married to her." He left and made his way back to Brooklyn the plan would start tomorrow with puppy face delivering a message to her, and now he was kind of looking forward to it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
ok so I'm done this chapter after a cottage and Liz love, enjoy it oh and b4 I leave  
  
I WANT REVIEWS 


	14. trouble in paradise

First I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Sweets Conlon : oh for the love of god I have updated alright , man u can be pushy and no I won't kill you off.  
  
Newsie Miracle: thanks a lot you've kind of encouraged me.  
  
Vamp: what can I say thanks again for the scene and your endless co- operation *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* As spot made his way back to Brooklyn admiring the night sky and it's lack of clouds he could not imagine the storm brewing at the lodging house.  
  
Vamp stormed in to the lodging house and pounded up the two flights. Everyone that got in her way got shoved into the opposite wall and the others were smart enough to move out of the way.  
"Vamp! Wait up!" Puppy-face called from the base of the stairs. He ran up the stairs and caught Vamp by her arm and spun her around. "Why did you storm out of the meeting so fast?" he breathed, and reached for her hands, but Vamp slapped his away from her.  
  
"You. That's the reason I left." Vamp hissed.  
  
"Me? I can't remember doing anything to you. The only person that I have pissed off today was-"  
  
"Shut up. Go away" Vamp interrupted and turned to leave but Puppy caught her again and backed her into the nearest wall as gently as he could manage.  
  
"What have I done?" he asked in a whisper. Vamp looked away then back into his black eyes and saw his confusion.  
  
"You and that stupid.stupid.that bitch!" Vamp said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"That could be any number of people.Vamp come on talk to me. You never hide anything from me. Please." He pleaded. Puppy released her shoulders and placed his hands on either side of Vamps head, and lowering his gaze to hers.  
  
"Why the hell are you volunteering to see that stinking milksop? Do you have some sort of soft spot for her? First, you walk her around here, then your talking to her in Gaelic. You didn't think that I knew, did you? And then jumping to her side when I got in a fight with her" Vamp spoke quickly and in one breath. In a fit of rage, Vamp put her hands on to Puppy's chest and pushed him away from her. Puppy shook his head still very confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you telling me that I've been seeing Saiorse behind your back? What do you think I am? Princess? I don't go looking or having 'soft spots' for people when I got you up here with me." he confessed, the pleading tone gone now and his anger slowly breaking through.  
  
"Then explain it to me Nick" Vamp said using his birth name and not his Newsie nickname. "Why did you volunteer to give her the message? It could of been Jack, Sweets, even Princess is capable of that!" Vamp yelled and walked into the bedroom and sat on her windowsill. Of course Nick followed her, slamming the door after him. "Because of Spot. He asked me to. And you have already caused enough problems. He was thinking about kicking us out of here. Then where would you go? Cause more problems everywhere else and get yourself killed. Or living in a gutter somewhere or working in a brothel!" he yelled at Vamp. By this time several other Newsies had reopened the door that was closed, but their yelling continued.  
  
"Puppy..your changing the subject. This had noting to do with me, if I get kicked out of here or not. This about you. You and your obsession with that snobby, stuck up, Milksop!" Vamp yelled back, now standing chest to chest with Puppy. Being that Puppy is taller than Vamp; he was looking down at her. His shaggy hair falling in his eyes, while Vamp's hair moved away from her face because she was looking up at him defiantly. There were whispers coming from the door, but no one dared to move, because if they did he or she would have to deal with Vamp or Puppy - which wouldn't be good for your health.  
  
"Why do you hate her?" Puppy said through his teeth "Vamp tell me. Why? And what are you so afraid of? That I'm going to run off with some teacher who's twice my age?"  
  
Vamps eyes widened, "No. I'm not afraid of no one. I hate her because she comes around bossing people around. She is out of place. I don't care what you do with her. Just stay away from me." Vamp said calmly and started turning away from Puppy-face and headed towards the door. Puppy reached out for her arm again and tried to turn her around but Vamp tore her arm away from his grip. He lunged again, but she turned around before he managed to catch her and looked at him. "If I get myself in anything you won't be brought down with me. Enjoy your Milksop." Vamp said just before Puppy's backhand connected with her right cheek. Vamp's head snapped to the left. There were gasps of air taken by the Newsies that had crowded at the door. Puppy looked at his hand that now stung from the smack, then looked at his girl. In his whole life he had never hit a girl and he never dreamed that he would hit Vamp of all girls. Slowly Vamp brought her head up and brushed her hair from her cheek. His fingerprints were becoming visible on her pale cheek. Vamp's eyes weren't filled with tears, but with anger and regret.  
  
"Vamp. I.I.I'm.sorry" Puppy pleaded. But before he could finish his sentence she was out of the room and headed for the stairs. The Newsies at the door had the look of horror plastered on all their faces. As fast as his feet would carry him, he moved to the stair well and looked down in time to see Vamp jumping down the stairs to leave.  
  
"Vamp! Vamp! Sarah!" he yelled one last time. But she ignored him and walked out into the streets of Brooklyn. *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Alright where are all you people I haven't had any reviews from people in a while and I'm wondering where you all are so.. yeah but why don't you tell me in a review 


	15. it all changes

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sweets Conlon#1: ummm little long but ok then lol  
  
Iguana2: sure I'll take that under consideration lol.  
  
~*Vamp*~: ok well I do have to jump to your defense ladies Vamp aint all that bad trust me I wouldn't hang with her so please understand that she isn't all that bad. sometimes kidding you know you're my girl and here's to a new year as the Graduating class of 2004.'(  
  
Sweets Conlon#2: hey I told you I would finish a new chapter .well this was vamp really but.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Saiorse was walking through the grounds of her school. A school that she was soon to lose. If the Lawyers only knew that this is where she was meant to be- they would never force her to give up this property. Saiorse was just turning the corner when she saw her least favorite person in this city or even the country. Vamp came walking up the little hill and towards Saiorse. She looked particularly angry today, and in some way Saiorse had a feeling that she was to blame for her mood.  
  
"Good morning, Vamp. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Saiorse asked politely. Vamp walked up to her and stood about two feet in front of her. Now that Saiorse had a good look at the girl - who had bitten and beaten her- she saw that Vamp had a hand mark upon her cheek that was incredibly red and looked fresh and sore.  
  
"What happened to your face? Who hit you?" Saiorse asked again taking a step toward Vamp.  
  
"None of your business. I want you outta here tonight." Vamp said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What? You want me gone?" Sairose asked in disbelief. Vamp just nodded.  
  
"Why? What authority does an impolite Newsie have over me?" Saiorse asked, her hands now on her hips.  
  
"Me impolite? That would be you. You're the one who came walking into our city, and started conducting things. It seemed like you were trying to be Spot. Think again. There aint no other Spot, only one. If I'm just some Newsie then why are you after a Newsie?" Vamp asked and shoved Saiorse back a step. Saiorse made sure that she didn't fall, and looked at Vamp's highly amused face.  
  
"I am not attracted to a Newsie. I already know there is only one Spot Conlon. Which Newsie would I be going after?" Saiorse said in a very tight voice.  
  
"My Newsie. Puppy. Everything was fine and routine before you got off the boat and started playing with fire." Vamp said coming close to Saiorse again. Anger shot through Saiorse veins before she even thought it through. Just the thought of herself with that young Newsie made her sick to her stomach.  
  
"What makes you think that I would want anything to do with him? I think that you become angry with anyone who threatens your position of first girl with that boy of yours. Why do you hate me so much Vamp?" Saiorse asked seriously.  
  
"I have my reasons. Just remember that you have to be outta here tonight, or else you will have to deal with me in the morning." Vamp said defiantly and Saiorse snapped.  
  
"Grow up Girl. I have a school to prepare and so I don't have time to deal with a petty girl who can't handle her boyfriend." Saiorse said and began to turn and walk away. Vamp grabbed her arm and turned Saiorse around and made her fist connect with Saiorse jaw. That is when Saiorse retaliated by punching Vamp again on the same cheek that had the handprint. Vamp's head snapped to the side but Vamp was quick to recover by sending her knee into Saiorse's tight bodice. While Saiorse was soughing, Vamp took that as an opportunity to tackle the milksop into the muddy ground. They both went down with a thud.  
  
"Get off" Saiorse yelled, but Vamp didn't listen. Saiorse continued to curse but Vamp continued to let her fists fly. Suddenly Saiorse had gripped Vamps hair and had enough leverage to flip them both over. Now blood was drizzling out of both noses and Vamp's lip was split as well. There was more yelling and punching till two sets of hands gripped Saiorse's shoulders and pulled her off. Saiorse looked up and saw another Newsie and one of her own. Sweets and Princess. Ashamed of how she looked, and how she was acting. Saiorse got up and tried to brush off her torn, filthy dress but to no success. Princess pulled Vamp up off the ground and held her back as she tried to lunge again.  
  
"What is going on here?" Sweets asked breathless. Vamp spat some blood on to the ground and said nothing; she just continued to stare at Saiorse. Saiorse ignored Vamp's stares and smoothed her messy hair. "Well, it seems that Vamp and I are not very keen on each other."  
  
"You can say that again," Princess said sarcastically, still having a tight grip on sister's arms.  
  
"We were coming here to see if you had heard anything from Katlyn and her wedding. But then we heard yelling. There were rumors around the lodging house, about how Vamp was in a horrible mood, and that she was on her way here." Sweets said quickly looking at her 'proper' teacher, then at Vamp- who unlike Saiorse- liked the way the mud suited her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm sorry that you had to see me this way again," Saiorse whispered. "I must go and freshen myself up. Good day Ladies, Vamp."  
  
"Don't forget about our friendly chat!" Vamp yelled while Saiorse walked to the door.  
  
"Vamp, Puppy is looking for you all around Brooklyn. He said he was sorry about something when he left. What happened?" Princess asked shoving Vamp to the gates.  
  
"He screwed up." Vamp said, resisting the urge to touch her cheek, which still stung from his hand.  
  
"Alright. We gotta get back to Brooklyn before Spot gets mad" Princess said giving Vamp another hard shove. And the three Newsies left the beautiful school, and started their walk back to Brooklyn in silence. *  
  
Puppy face watched them walk in silence, and when they were a safe distance from them, he ran to catch up with Saiorse " WAIT!" he cried and Saiorse turned around  
  
" Nick!" she cried, "what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile on her face, a smile that soon disappeared when he did not return it.  
  
"Spot need to talk to you."  
  
" Can't it wait? I was on my way to freshen up and bath so maybe I could stop by tonight when I'm-"  
  
" No, he needs you now!" he snapped causing Saiorse to withdraw.  
  
" Oh, alright." She replied meekly " do I have time at least to change my clothes?"  
  
" Fine, but hurry"  
  
She seemed even meeker as she entered with her head down; she ascended the stairs without shedding a tear. That she was used to, but it hadn't happened since she left home. Her father had often found pleasure in belittling her in front of family and even possible husbands; it wasn't to show her as a troublemaker but to show that she was obedient and listened to those in control of her life. It never really worked, when she climbed the stairs with pride they knew she could never be tamed. But here in her new world it was not supposed to be like that. This was the first person to befriend her and treat her with some humanity; he was like all other men that she knew, demanding, controlling and overbearing. Well all except one, god how she missed him.  
  
He sat there, god why did she take so long, thanks to vamp and her little outburst they were already late and fuck, he was not in the mood to deal with spot's temper. Then he heard a soft padding on the stairs, he looked up and saw her in the same green and black dress he had first met her in. he smiled as he thought of how lost she looked when they met.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Good."  
  
They left with out much more conversation and continued on until Sairorse noticed that they were not in fact walking to Brooklyn.  
  
" Nick? She asked timidly and he mentally kicked himself, " where are we going? You said spot needed to see me."  
  
" He does, but he wanted to see you in Central Park."  
  
" Oh"  
  
As Central park drew closer the question Nick had been dreading came up, " umm Nick? I saw vamp today," for this re received nothing but a nod " well she had a bad welt on her cheek, do you know where it was from?  
  
"Yeah, I hit her."  
  
"What why ever did you do that?"  
  
" She had to learn her place."  
  
"You can't actually mean that can you?"  
  
" Of course, a woman should know from birth that she belongs in two places the kitchen and the bedroom."  
  
Thankfully they had approached a small café in central park and there inside sitting by the glass was Spot himself. He looked anxious and almost as if he didn't belong. He didn't, it was the way the waiter was looking at him, and it was most obviously his first time in a place like this. It was the most endearing this she had ever seen; she couldn't help but smile at his paranoia. As she came to the door, Nick stopped.  
  
" Are you not coming in as well?"  
  
" No, Spot said he wanted to talk to you alone. Take care."  
  
She entered and the little chimes rang out a simple but relaxing tune, it was putting Spot to sleep. He had been waiting for near half an hour and now he looked up for what had to be the fifteenth time and a smile crossed his face. It was her. She saw him and came to sit down across from him, but as she came closer, he stood and pulled out her chair and then pushed her back into the table. The shock on her face made his smile grow.  
  
" So," she began once he was seated and she received her tea " I was told I was to meet you but I was never told why, so if you would be so kind as to inform me."  
  
"Well... You see." fuck he hadn't thought about that what should he say what should he oh shit he was taking too long think Conlon THINK! He mentally scolded himself, then, it hit him. Oh wanted to have one of those teacher student conference things." He smiled at his quick thinking but stopped at her giggles. " What's so funny?"  
  
"Mr. Conlon unless you are keeping something from me and the rest of the world regarding the preferred color of skirt, I do think you meant a parent teacher conference." She giggled; he hated it when girls giggled. They made him fell smaller then he already was and then it happened . he blushed he hadn't blushed since . well he couldn't remember but it was a Damn long time ago, she saw SHIT.  
  
"Mr. Conlon its no reason to be embarrassed it's a common mistake"  
  
" I knew I never should have sent Sweets to you, she's gonna end up all stuck up like you and so will all the other girls I'm pulling her out on Monday." He got up and stormed out of the café, leaving Saiorse alone.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She walked back on that solitary winter's day and couldn't help the tears from flowing why was it that he affected her so? She never really knew him but as she came to her school she saw a figure standing outside and began to run to him he had clamed do , she was more than ready to apologize to him. But as she drew near she found the figure to be far too tall to be Spot. Then she knew who it was "Andrew?" she asked and the figure spun to meet her. It was him she ran to his arms and was enveloped in one of the most passionate kisses they were to share. She was at last at piece as the tears changed from ones of confusion to those of joy and passion.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Spot stood at the corner, flowers by his side and saw the whole thing. The flowers dropped and he turned and began he journey to Brooklyn. He was free he was single again and he didn't have to act anymore. but why was it that the thought of seeing her with another man caused him no relief but the oddest feeling of anger and a need for him to be the one holding her? *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kay look ya'll I'm in my senior year and I'm going to try and update as much as possible but I won't have much time so yeah.  
  
And I again bow down and worship the ground that Vamp walks on because every thing inside the*'s is all her doing love ya girl 


	16. the shadows

First I do not own newsies and if I did u think I'd be sitting here typing about them? Oh and I have to thank every one for their characters *~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Iguana2: sry baby you'll have to wait and see  
  
~*Vamp*~: yes at this point I think the entire female population hates nick, no keep ur hands off, thanx and thank you again for helping me out but I need that last favor  
  
Amazon2: he he I know I'm a bitch lol oh well umm I think I typed that * checks* yup I did so I guess that I did do it lol go me, yeah I like the real vamp 2 but believe it or not that's basically her in the story. Thank you for the compliment  
  
Her bounciness: hmmmm yes yes yes yes yes easily I typed it ha ha ha  
  
Sweets Conlon: yes I'm happy and you should be too you got your own chapter  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sweets left the bunk with the greatest of ease, she went to bed fully dressed waiting for the last newsie to sleep, not an easy task, considering that race had started a poker game when he visited and wouldn't leave till he won a game. She slipped her black cloak on , the last remnants of her mother, hey they never said they were poor everyone just thought that.  
  
It was easy to open the lodging house door the hard things were the stairs and the birds shift. Brooklyn was a well-oiled machine; the birds took shifts and for those that stayed for the late night shift were excused from selling in the morning. But if they didn't sell in the evening they were on their own, hey Spot was leader for a reason.  
  
She waited for a while before taking her leave only moving when the clock hit midnight, the shift change, as she slipped out she stuck to the shadows and darted in and out of doorways, becoming one with the shadows. There was a lot you could pick up from some one with the name Vampire.  
  
It took her no time flat to make the transition to she had made this trip far more often in recent week than in the days before, and each time she did it with a greater hunger and fire in her soul than the last, she was to meet him but now it had taken longer than had been expected, but he would forgive her and wrap his arms around her and protect her from harm.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
From his seat on the roof of the Manhattan lodging house, Iety could see the lights on the wealthy sections of New York, but none of it mattered to him now it was just another dream he could never have, another star he couldn't reach, another kiss from her he would never be able to enjoy. He hung his head in depression, and it was then that he saw movement and heard the swish of a skirt. Seconds later he saw a cloaked figure step from the shadows below him, a figure that was most decidedly feminine. It was too late for the wealthy woman to be out and that meant that this girl, no woman, was up to no- good.  
  
It took him a few seconds but he had undoubtedly fallen behind the cloaked figure. He turned to go back in, to his bunk and his sleep, but an angry voice and a woman's plea for mercy turned him around. The voices were coming from the alley across from him; he could hear the desperation in the woman's voice and then a skinning sound as skin met skin in a slap that echoed through the alley.  
  
He was always taught to treat any woman as a lady, nothing less would do. He soon broke out into a run; he soon saw what was happening, the woman was on the floor begging for the blows to stop. The man's shadow was one he recognized; all of Manhattan had their run-ins with him.  
  
"Oscar!!" he yelled just as a kick was landed on the now hardly moving figure on the floor between them. Oscar looked up and, once he saw whom it was, spat at Iety's feet with the greatest distain  
  
" What do you want newsies scum?"  
  
" Wait I thought you were a newsie as well, see as I remember it me and my "scum" friends got you, your brother and your uncle fired, so I wouldn't be throwing insults around if I were you."  
  
"Or what you'll run back and tell you big bad Cowboy on me? Just go home kid, oh wait . you don't have a home, sorry." He replied with a smirk  
  
Iety was pissed but he knew when it came to brawn he was out matched but when it came to wits he had an advantage  
  
" No but I do have to tell you to leave her alone."  
  
" What you going to do soak me if I don't" he replied with a chuckle  
  
" I'm not even going to lay a finger on you Oscar." And then he took a deep breath " FIRE!!!" he screamed and one by one the lights across the street light up "hey Oscar, I think that was your cue to leave."  
  
That was just what he did, he was blending into the shadows much like Sweets had done before. Iety took this as his chance as he heard the newsies coming out onto the street; he ran the distance between him and Sweets. When he reached her, he turned her over and a wave of panic over took him. Shit, shit, SHIT! Why did it have to be sweets? All hell would break loose over this. Why? Some one screaming his name awaked him from his thoughts. He turned around and saw that half the newsies were looking for him, not only were the newsies on the street but also the woman that ran the school she would know what to do she was and educated woman, a rare thing nowadays. With great care he picked sweets up off the ground and carried her to the mouth of the alley where Saiorse, Jack and Race spotted him. He saw the saw the concern vanish and reappear on his friends face, and momentarily he forgot that he Carried Sweets in his arms. He walked up to where jack stood and whispered in a low tone " Jack, we got a problem."  
  
For some unknown reason sweets became harder and harder to hold she was slipping and in doing so was tripping up Iety himself, this caught the attention of both jack and Saiorse, come on how often do you see a sixteen year old carrying another teenager down the street? Both having run over and seeing the same thin thought they would regret this day, they never knew how right they were.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* again guys I'm so sorry bout the whole length of time it took for this updates and I know I probably don't deserve them but some reviews would be nice . plz? Maybe? 


	17. not an act

  
  
Lady walks onstage and stands in the spotlight: I'm SOOO sorry about being this late in a update but you know how some people hit writers block? Well I hit a writer's apartment building and had to get my way out of there. So please please PLEASE forgive me for this and now the shout outs...  
  
Iguana2: he he yeah. That's what I was going for  
  
Dreamer Conlon: hanks so much I'm going to try and pick up the writing more now but it's hard...  
  
Vamp: wow was it really so long ago that I updated this that we were still tight? Damn I wish we still were... hope you're reading this...  
  
Sweets: he he yeah I never did either probably why I didn't do so well on it...  
  
Cerridwen4: hey thanks babe well I couldn't very well have Iety be another shit disturber he's a good guy remember?  
  
Her bounciness: oh you may have to wait for the chapter you want just for a bit longer...  
  
...: nope but I'm working on it honest I am...  
  
silent one: thanks I'm trying to finish it really just life tends to get in the way...  
  
Sweets Conlon aka Blinks Bitch: EWWWWW burn the preppie ha ha kidding I still love you and yeah I've been fading on and off myself ...  
  
Smiley Cad: I don't think she can hear you but I'll see if I can talk to her okay?;)  
  
Can I just say YAY chapter 17 and the .,.,.,., combination is a change of scene.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They sat on chairs, the floor, even windowsills, but none closer to Sweets' bed than Iety. At this point the girls were dressed haphazardly in dresses for the simple reason that most of Manhattan's newsies were crammed into the tiny sick room where Sweets lay still, sleeping soundly though bandaged up quite heavily. As she lay there Jack had taken it upon himself to go inform Spot of the whereabouts of his sister. As Jack was away and there was no space in the sick room, Saiorse sat at the kitchen table shaking uncontrollably as Andrew poured her a cup of tea.  
  
"Andrew, dear lord, what am I going to do? Her brother will be here soon and it won't be the best of times, especially since he's against her being here." She panicked as he set the cup down in front of her.  
  
"Maybe, but she did come here so he can't be totally unreasonable now can he? You must have been able to convince him that this was what was right for her." He sipped his own tea calmly.

In fact he had been calm the entire time this had happened, the type of calm that annoys the hell out of someone when they're in a panic. It had been like this all through the night and into the morning and Spot really was due at any second and when she needed it most he was doing little to calm her. She had had enough.  
  
"Andrew do you mind telling me how exactly you could remain so bloody CALM when my entire world is about to come crashing down around me because of two people?" She breathed heavily, having relieved part of her stress and panic. Andrew stared pointedly at Saiorse. He swiftly ran a hand through his hair, which only endeared him more to her with his hair now even messier

"I honestly don't know how I'm staying so calm. I just know that I have to. If I'm not calm then who will be? You?" He paused for a moment thinking over his words, "Look, my world is crashing down too. Part of me wants to be able to lash out and let some of this emotion out too, but I can't. I have to stay calm. One of us has to be strong."  
  
She knew he was right, but that didn't matter; he had provoked her temper again. "STRONG? You want strong? I've been strong for almost SIX MONTHS!! I've run a school on my own during the time when I rightfully should be finishing my education myself. This school's put pressure on me and I've been STRONG ENOUGH to run it with out any problems and-" She was cut off by the slam of a cane mere inches from her head. Turning, she saw she had to face the moment she had been dreading.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

It did not look like it would be a good day for Spot Conlon. In fact he couldn't really say that it was a new day; he had far too much to drink the night before and laid his head down at about three o'clock in the morning, the same time that Cowboy came knocking, telling him there was an emergency regarding Sweets. He doubted if he had ever been up and dressed that fast in his lifetime. But had the day ended with that it might not have been so bad. He now began the good five-hour walk to Manhattan, due to the fact that no other transport was available. It was now eight thirty in the morning and he had already seen his sister, made sure she was safe and noticed through his sleepy haze that Itey skittered across the room from his seat by the bed as soon as he walked in. Even then he had been stressed, tired, and the alcohol was starting to wear off, but he wouldn't have minded if that was all. He broke when all that had happened was combined with the yelling that was coming from down the stairs. He had had enough and he, with most of the others in tow, headed into the kitchen and with one slam, not thinking of where he hit with the cane, the noise stopped.  
  
"No problems? Really? So what would you call my fifteen-year-old sister lying beaten and bruised in a bed upstairs?" It was only then that he realised how close he had come to hitting her in the face, hard. He had actually caused a dent in the wall. But there was no way the pain that could have been made by the cane came close to the pain in his head right now

"Because since it's my sister laying up in the bed hurt, I'd say you'd have one big problem to deal with."  
  
He saw the fear in her eyes and in some sick and twisted way it fed him. His head hut less and he almost silently dared her to challenge his comment. Everyone sat there having long abandoned Sweets in her bed with Iety beside her yet again. They watched, waiting for her to challenge him, or to at least say anything. She did that. It was her claim to fame. She didn't crumble. She stood up to him, or she tried at least. They weren't disappointed. It may have taken longer than normal, but she came back at Spot full force.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! You barge in to a private conversation, interrupt a conversation that is between two people and then proceed to damage my school and my home!" By some act of god she stood her ground even under the collective stares and shocked faces. They had been hoping for it, but none expected it. None enjoyed it more than Spot. It fed him, his head no longer throbbed and, in fact, the day seemed to get better with every syllable she uttered.  
  
"Dare I? Dare I!!! Easily? My sister is laying sick upstairs and, seeing as it was you that had her under your care, I hold you one hundred percent responsible for the fact that she's hurt and should she not recover fully it'll be on your head."  
  
"If anything pushed her to sneak around to find some care from a male it would have to have been you and your arrogant tough love act that you have been portraying since god knows when. She needed some one to love her, not some one to attack her!" God what was she doing? She could see the anger starting to boil within him  
  
At this there was a collective groan that came from everyone watching. They knew you could only push Spot so far until, like a rubber band, he snapped. He had been pushed too far after being accused of not loving his sister.  
  
"Attack? You want to see an attack?" Spot swung his cane back and let fly, embedding it into the wall so close to Saiorse's head that the golden top had grazed the side of her head before coming to a rest two inches past the surface of the wall.

"I missed on purpose, but push me any more and I'll forget that you're a woman and as for an act how's this? The girls you call students and a few of their friends had found out that you were losing the school because you had no male to stand beside you. So what did they do? They pleaded with me; they begged me to pretend to be in love with you until the end of year came, then the school be damned. They were graduating and they couldn't give a shit. As for me I'm personally glad I haven't got to deal with you again." He ripped the cane from the wall, taking a part of the plaster from it as well, and left as the others parted to give him room

"Jack I'll send two guys to come and get Sweets later today. I don't trust the owner of this place."

He once more took the flight of stairs up to see his sister and Saiorse scanned the crowd, seeing all her students with their heads hung and most of the boys as well. So what had been said was true, he felt nothing but hate towards her while she suffered an inner battle to tell her self that she was being irrational about her feelings for him. She found the reason her father would use when she got home to ridicule her dreams of freedom. But here after being hurt she would not crumble in front of her students. She stood tall for the simple reason that if she were to move whatsoever her legs would give way. A thumping was heard coming down the stairs as Spot left the sick room and headed for the door, only to be stopped by someone she least expected, Andrew. She turned around and sure enough his space at the table was empty and he stood in Spot's way, a dangerous place to be when he was this angry. There were muttered words exchanged and flashes of silver were shown then Spot turned around and walked back into the kitchen with Andrew at his heels. Spot stood over to the side as Andrew ushered the others into the kitchen. They seemed to be pulled over towards and behind Spot, save for Jack who stood beside him.  
Andrew stepped over beside Saiorse and intertwined his hands with hers, sending a reassurance she couldn't explain through her.  
  
"Now I am fully aware that the young lady upstairs is your sister, but not you nor any man has the right to talk to Saiorse intimidate her like you did –"  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"Because," Andrew continued, calm as ever. "I will allow no one to treat my fiancée like you just have."  
  
Whatever reassurance had been in her body had left her, and with it her control over her legs. She collapsed from the shock that had just coursed through her. Soon she was picked up by Andrew and set down in her seat, still dazed by the revelation that had been made. She wasn't the only one; she turned to the rest of those gathered in the room and saw her shock reflected in their faces. It was Alex that spoke out first...  
  
"If you're her fiancée then how come we haven't seen you around before?"  
  
"Because, my dear girl, I've been on business and was back in Ireland till not more than three weeks ago when I arrived here in New York."  
  
Meow jumped in with her thoughts as well, "Well if that's the case how come she aint got no ring? Aint that the custom?"  
  
"Because I was never truly able to buy one that was as beautiful enough for her, but now I can." Within moments Andrew was on his knee in front of Saiorse with a small black velvet box in his hand. It was opened and she let out a small gasp. The ring was breathtaking. Andrew slipped it on her finger and gave her a kiss. She however, through the noise that was made, kept her head hung. Why wasn't she happy? She had known Andrew since childhood. He was there to defend her; he loved her and she loved him. Didn't she?  
  
It was in this moment of quiet reflection that Jack spoke his mind with a cooler head than the others. "Andrew, why'd you put the ring on her finger? I thought a woman was supposed to accept the proposal first."  
  
"Well, it's already an agreement that it's what we want."  
  
"Is it? She's been awfully quiet since you said you were getting married. You've done all the talking for her." Ye wrapped an arm around Bright Eyes and watched his words sink in.  
  
"Saiorse, love, tell them that you're just as happy with the marriage." No answer. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Saiorse?" This one took her from her thoughts.  
  
"Pardon? What did you say?"  
  
He was getting frustrated they way she was acting people would think she didn't want to get married "Tell them how you feel about the proposal." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, well, this is what any girl could want. It's-."  
  
"But," Jack started "do YOU want it?"  
  
"Oh well..." She was taking too long, she could see it on their faces. Jack even smirked, or so she thought. "Of course I do. Now I'll be keeping the school won't I?" Spot's words echoed in her mind "'They pleaded with me, they begged me to pretend to be in love with you'" She spoke again, "And at least this man doesn't have to pretend to love me." At this she stared purposefully at Spot; she'd be damned if he was going to win. He was.  
  
Spot was the first to walk up to Andrew and extend his hand, but rather than congratulate him, he said what some had expected, "God help you." He dropped his hand and walked out.


End file.
